corperate espionage
by Okaywriterzero
Summary: when wayne enterprises is under attack from all directions and batman is calling everyone from the nightwing to jason todd to findout why but what they find will force them to work together to save gothams greatest hope. disclameri dont own dc characters
1. Chapter 1

A/N don't own batman or any characters from dc comics how unfortunate

Batman sat watching from behind the gargoyle as the group of thieves took turns loading up the van he ignored the urge to glide down and teach them to steal from his company. He shifted his weight ignoring the pain in his back he been watching them for the last twenty minutes. The last few weeks his company had come under assault from thieves and corporate espionage multiple thefts from Wayne facilities at the same time he had to call in Nightwing from bludhaven and Tim from active duty with the team the thefts alone got so bad even Jason had gotten involved although that ended with them arguing but at least he extracted a promise from Jason that he wouldn't kill anyone. One of the thieves heard the small sound of movement he jumped uttered what was that? Betraying the fear in his voice he moved like a scared mouse moving in circles batman smirked but kept still allowing the one others a physically fit guy to taunt the fearful one you idiot get back to work and don't even go on thinking about it wasting time is as bad as inviting trouble he smirked criminals never changed they were a suspicious fearful lot. Probably a rat one of others said scanning for any sign for the batman just to be safe. Afterwards they moved more quickly the moment brought upon them the fear of discovery. Once the thieves entered the van he dropped down as they started the getaway van the engine turning muffling the sound of his landing and quickly attaching a tracking beacon on the car. He quickly contacted the others as the car drove off.

Nightwing did you manage to put a tracer on your target

They just left batman.

Batman could hear the sound of Nightwing grapple gun through the com link signaling the end of the conversation he contacted Tim

After you are done patrolling the city I want you to meet up with Nightwing and figure out who is after Wayne enterprises.

Sure thing batman but why didn't you bring in the team on this

You know I don't allow metas in Gotham city

But batman the team can help?

Look Tim do you remember when joker invaded metropolis

Yeah joker got the jump on superman and gave him a face full of joker gas

And almost died because superman is way too dependent on his physical invulnerability after that day I realized that the others weren't ready to face people like the joker and scarecrow

But batman

No robin my decision is final the team is staying put

Although Bruce wouldn't admit to the others that since it was his family's company it was up to his family to save it and speaking of family he turned on the com and said Jason I know your listening

After a few seconds the voice of Jason Todd came from his com link

Hey Bruce

You wouldn't be hacking my frequency unless you had something

Jason gave a chuckle your right I manage to catch someone in the middle of hacking into R and D inside Wayne tower I'll have them wrapped up and waiting for you

See you soon and stop calling and me Bruce. He hung up and fired his grappling gun.


	2. Chapter 2

They met up in crime alley Jason was wearing his domino mask because Bruce had forbade him from wearing his red hood mask in his presence maybe it was a reminder of his so called greatest failure and Jason would have told him to go screw himself but, Bruce had begun to pay him for information lately maybe it was a way to reconnect with Jason cause he always would slip the odd how are you doing? and remark on how thin he was, he would even conveniently leave a bag of Alfred's cookies and Jason had to admit the man knew his weakness for those cookies, Jason led the old man to his hideout.

Batman looked down at the weasel of a man he was tied and gagged he was a bit roughed up but otherwise was okay he turned to Jason what have you found out? Jason leaned back in his chair laying his legs on the desk.

Nothing much, just this Jason tossed him a flash drive I don't have the fanciest of set ups that you have in the cave so I haven't been able to hack into it. Jason then nodded toward the thief

The guy is a standard work grunt knows nothing except to put the flash drive in the computer he was in deep with a loan shark when a call offering to clear his debt in exchange for doing so.

Do you know the name of the loan shark?

He goes by the name of Logan Tom better known as Logan the leg breaker to those who missed a payment.

He's a usual down at Mc Claren's he always sits at the bar acts as security for the illegal card games the mob runs obviously lends money on the side

Once Jason was finished Bruce reached into his cape and Jason watched as he pulled out his payment Jason gladly took his payment opening the bag to make sure it was all there slipping a cookie into his mouth

As Batman was leaving he paused at the door way Alfred misses you he wants to know if you would visit during the Christmas season

Jason smirked I've been busy but tell him he better have a batch of cookies ready, and tell everyone I miss them even pretty boy Grayson

Bruce smiled as he left feeling better compared to earlier in the day

Jason knew that Alfred wanted him to visit they talked regularly drake wasn't the only one who could hack a computer after all. They have been in contact for a while it was just as the butler had said Bruce missed him, he was just too proud to admit it.

Jason knew in his heart that the old man missed him he still hated that Bruce didn't kill joker but, despite what happened he still loved his family he could forgive bruce.

He slipped himself another cookie and got back to gathering data after all if Bruce lost the company Alfred wouldn't be able to afford to feed him let alone the boy wonders.

* * *

Tim met with Nightwing near one of Wayne enterprises distribution centers in Gotham Tim moved slowly behind Nightwing he was few moment from surprising him when

I know your there Tim so stop making noise

Tim was sure he hadn't made a noise instead of figuring what he did wrong he sat down next to Nightwing

Any leads

Yeah

They hit every distribution center in Gotham but this one

So stake out stated Tim with dread

Yeah replied Nightwing

It was ten minutes till midnight when Tim's patience gave out

This would be so much easier if the team was here

I do not get why Bruce won't let metas in the city

I thought the same thing once but Batman is right I was on mission with wonder woman, flash and Batman. After a massive jail break Scarecrow had managed to inject wonder women with a fear toxin that made her mad with fear.

Wonder woman went on a rampage her fear focused on batman fortunately for the people of central city but for five hours straight batman and flash had to distract wonder woman while being called Hades and Hermes

I chased down scarecrow and with Lucius help we synthesized a cure but I shudder to think what would have happened if her fear hadn't focus on Batman and flash.

I can't imagine but the team is way more careful compared to the league Nightwing stated at him giving him a decent version of Bruce's bat glare

Okay so Conner acts like the hulk and Wally is not what anyone calls stealthy but the team as a whole makes up for their individual weaknesses

Before Nightwing could say anything

The sound of glass breaking in the direction of Wayne enterprises ended the conversation now it was time to work.

* * *

A.N second time doing this and got to say fun review please


	3. Chapter 3

please review need input for future fight scenes as well as what you think

disclaimer. I do not own anything not even a car let alone young justice or batman

* * *

Dick was about to jump down when a thought struck him it was too hard to ignore Dick held his arm out stopping Tim in his tracks

"there is something strange about this they have been extremely careful up to this point they even found the tracking device we planted before arriving at their destination".

"Whoever this is they are paranoid beyond belief Robin, this feels like a trap"

Tim nodded waiting for directions it was moments like these that Dick wished Tim would speak his mind he was the smarter one of the two of them or at least Tim was more like Bruce then he was But his lack of experience in the field ensured Tim's deference to him. That was the price of hero worship and Richard found himself missing Jason he may have been head strong, which may be what had gotten him killed but Jason had this invincibility in no win scenarios and he usually was able come out unscathed. Dick was about to contact Bruce when they were surrounded. They appeared from the shadows creating a circle around the two of them Tim and dick quickly stood back to back to back their leader landed softly in front of the two

"well pretty boys your more than all brawn aren't you". Dick just rolled his eyes the man just smiled

"the Bat has made you too paranoid and that paranoia can make you quiet predictable"

The sound of car door slamming and engines turning filled the air as the thieves drove off the robbery completed. He turned to one of the ninjas

"we need to leave the bat a message". Tim spoke up

"give us the message we will pass it on" the man turned around smiling

"oh I am sure you will" he snaps his fingers the ninjas descend on the pair

Tim and dick have been trained to fight when outnumbered five to one, ten to one, dick can even fight on par with Bruce at fifteen to one but then they aren't fighting untrained idiots these are warriors trained in martial arts and the odds are thirty to one dick is using his eskrima sticks to trade blows between two assailants these guys are arrogant many stand back waiting their turn while Tim is utilizing his staff using the small advantage it offers smacking one guy dodging a blow to the face then using the staff to launch himself into the air knocking out two assailants with blows to the head and throwing a birdarang to knock out a third he landed with a roll and finished with an uppercut that sent the guy flying into others. Dick smiled proudly afterwards sweeping the legs of one of the assailants he back flipped out of the way as the assailants started throwing shurikens and in response dropped smoke pellets enveloping the roof in smoke Tim smiled this fight was theirs they moved through the smoke like assassin's striking swiftly knocking out everyone but the leader once the smoke cleared dick was holding the man in the air

"talk" tell me why are you attacking Wayne enterprises. The man smiled" sure"

dick locked eyes with Tim without a word passing between them Tim knew to be on his guard no one in Gotham ever agreed to talk unless it was batman and a robin was missing.

He talked calmly and smoothly as if dick holding him up was the most normal thing in the world "Wayne enterprises has always been the shelter against the storm in Gotham preventing the dark souls of Gotham from enveloping it".

Dick wasn't sure what to think the guy must be nuts. "Do you work for the league of shadows" asked dick The man laughed

"no ra's is a foolish idealist I work only to make Gotham the pinnacle of darkness in the world" dick felt a shiver go down his spine the guy reminded him to much of the joker

"because" a huge grin came across his face "I want to watch this city burn" suddenly dick feels something small pierce his neck he quickly checks on Tim to see him pull out a dart similar to his from his own neck dick dropped the man as his body tried to fight the drowsiness enveloping him he managed to stay conscious a bit longer then Tim managing to lock eyes with the man who walked over to watch over him "do not worry I am not going to kill you this is my gift to you a darkness worthy of the dark knight and his merry brood".


End file.
